Most fisherman at one time or other have spotted an area appearing to provide ideal habitat for their quarry but have not been able to cast to it because of obstacles like overhanging tree branches. Confronted with this problem, some have proposed self-propelled fishing lures. Unfortunately, such lures have not seen widespread acceptance because of their cost, complexity and unreliability. A need has, therefore, arisen for a self-propelled fishing lure which can withstand both the repeated strikes of fish and the high loads imparted when a hooked fish is being retrieved.